Mais qu'estce qui m'a pris !
by missbella18
Summary: Après avoir lu de nombreuses fics sur le pairing Arthur/Eames, j'ai eu envie de créer mon propre petit OS sur le sujet... J'ai gardé les noms originaux des fonctions de chaque persos, je trouve que ça sonne mieux... N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis !


Pour ceux qui ont du mal à se remémorer les personnages et leurs différentes fonctions, je vous renvoie au lien suivant (sans les espaces ^^') : h t t p : / / x e n l o g i c . w o r d p r e s s . c o m / 2 0 1 0 / 0 8 / 0 8 / i n c e p t i o n - e x p l a i n e d /

* * *

Jamais il n'aurait du accepter de franchir le pas. Cette nuit avait été une erreur, du début à la fin. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ?

- Arthur, j'aurais besoin de ton avis, lui demanda Ariadne, le tirant de ses réflexions.

Il se retourna vers la jeune fille assise à ses côtés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le Point Man.

- Voilà, il y a deux trois trucs que je n'ai pas saisi sur le principe des figures impossibles... Tu sais, l'escalier sans fin et...

Arthur passa les deux heures suivantes à expliquer à l'Architect le principe des escaliers infinis. Les autres circulaient dans l'entrepôt, chacun vacant à son occupation. L'endroit était assez calme pour une fois puisque la principale source des nuisances sonores était de corvée de courses. En effet, suite à un pari débile entre Yusuf et Eames, ce dernier était chargé d'aller faire les courses pour le restant de la semaine. Et le sujet principal du pari se trouvait être Arthur. Pourquoi lui ? Eh bien tout simplement parce qu'Eames ne semblait plus vouloir le lâcher. L'assommant de sous entendus et de surnoms idiots tels que « darling » ou « honey » le Forger l'avait poussé à bout. C'est pourquoi il avait décidé d'engager Yusuf, afin qu'il provoque la source de ses soucis et qu'il écope d'une corvée supplémentaire. Mais il avait laissé le choix à Yusuf pour ce qui était du pari. Grand mal lui en pris. Qu'elle n'avait pas été sa surprise quand le Chemist lui avait dévoilé l'objet du pari, à savoir le Point Man lui même.

* * *

En effet, Yusuf avait parié avec Eames une semaine de corvée si ce dernier n'arrivait pas à ses fins avec Arthur d'ici deux jours. Ce dernier, apprenant la nouvelle, avait poussé un grognement mécontent.

- Ben tu m'avais demandé que le pari soit le plus facile à remporter ! Avait dit innocemment le Chemist.

- Le plus facile à remporter pour toi, pas pour lui ! Avait rétorqué Arthur.

Yusuf avait affiché un air surpris et le Point Man s'était éloigné, énervé. Maintenant, il allait avoir Eames sur le dos en permanence. Encore plus que d'habitude puisqu'il était stimulé par l'issue du pari. Comme il l'avait prédit, Arthur passa les deux jours suivants accablé de « chéri », « honey » et autres, sans oublier les sous-entendus, les regards en coins, les battements de cils... L'attitude provocatrice d'Eames avait redoublée d'intensité. Lorsque le deuxième jour du pari avait touché à sa fin, Arthur s'était sentit libéré. C'est avec un léger sourire aux lèvres qu'il rentra dans la petite chambre du motel miteux qu'il occupait depuis le début de la mission. Il était plus de 23 heures lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte de sa demeure temporaire. Épuisé, il s'était jeté sur son lit et, plutôt fier de lui, avait repensé aux deux derniers jours qu'il avait passé. Pas une fois il n'avait céder au Forger, se contentant de l'ignorer la plupart du temps. En revanche, cette animation avait plut au reste de l'équipe, ravis d'avoir un peu de distraction à se mettre sous la dent. Même Cobb avait laissé échapper un ou deux rires. Arthur, quant à lui, avait résisté, encore et toujours. Ce qui était loin d'être facile puisqu'il y a quelques temps, il s'était rendu compte, à son plus grand dam, que le Forger ne le laissait pas indifférent. Ses yeux bleus, souvent moqueurs, laissaient parfois transparaître une douceur infini lorsqu'il le regardait. Il en avait été touché, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait songé. Voilà pourquoi il avait été si désemparé lorsque Yusuf lui avait expliqué le pari. Il était déjà compliqué pour lui de faire face à ses nouveaux sentiments, pour le moins particuliers, et voilà qu'il avait dut faire face aux assauts répétés d'Eames. Trois coups frappés à sa porte l'avaient fait sursauter. Il avait regardé son réveil : 23h57. Tirant son arme de sous son oreiller, le Point Man s'était levé et dirigé vers la porte, méfiant. Regardant à travers l'œilleton de la porte, il avait reconnu le visage déformé par le verre de son collègue. Il s'était autorisé un sourire avant de réafficher son impassibilité habituelle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Eames ? Avait-il demandé après avoir ouvert la porte.

- J'ai pas le droit d'entrer ? Avait-il rétorqué avec son sourire moqueur, puis, ayant posé son regard sur l'arme qu'Arthur tenait toujours à la main : Tu attendais quelqu'un en particulier ?

Arthur s'était effacé sans un mot et avait posé le pistolet sur la table à côté de la porte. D'un mouvement de tête, Eames l'avait remercié et était entré. Dès que le Point Man avait refermé la porte, il s'était retrouvé plaqué contre celle-ci, le visage à quelques millimètres de celui du Forger.

- A quoi tu joues ?

- A toi de me le dire, darling.

Arthur avait jeté un coup d'œil à son réveil : 23h59. Bien, plus qu'une minute à tenir...

- Je suis au courent tu sais.

- Au courent de quoi, ronronna Eames contre son oreille.

- Du pari que tu as fait avec Yusuf.

Le Forger lui jeta un regard désolé.

- Ça je le sais déjà mon beau, murmura-t-il en faisant glisser sa main le long du torse d'Arthur

- Arrête avec tes surnoms stupides, souffla ce dernier.

Eames n'avait pas rétorqué, trop occupé à mordiller le lobe de son collègue. Ce dernier, se sentant faiblir, l'avait repoussé sans ménagement. Le Forger, déstabilisé, s'était retrouvé étalé sur le lit. Arthur avait aussitôt saisit le réveil et l'avait mis sous les yeux bleus océans de son partenaire. Ce dernier avait poussé un grognement de mécontentement.

- Me voilà de corvée pour une semaine.

Le Point Man avait reposé le réveil, amusé. 00H01. Yusuf avait gagné, le pari était clos. Il était libre, enfin.

- Tu veux ton lot de consolation ? Avait-il demandé, une pointe de malice dans la voix.

Eames l'avait dévisagé, surpris.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Tu m'as très bien compris, avait dit Arthur en s'asseyant à califourchon sur son partenaire.

- Mais tu...

Le Forger n'avait jamais pu finir sa phrase, ses lèvres et plusieurs autres parties de son anatomies étant soudain très occupées.

* * *

- Merci Arthur, je crois que j'ai saisi, dit Ariadne lorsqu'il eut terminé ses explications sur les fameux escaliers.

- Merci pour quoi ? Demanda Eames en rentrant dans l'entrepôt, les bras chargés de provisions. Tu lui as montré la même chose que tu m'as montrée hier soir, chéri ?

Ariadne éclata de rire tandis qu'Arthur devenait rouge pivoine. Vraiment, que lui était-il passé par la tête hier soir ? Continuant de s'insulter mentalement, il salua la jeune fille qui rentrait chez elle et retourna à sa table afin de mettre de l'ordre dans ses plans. Il ne restait plus qu'Eames et lui dans l'entrepôt, les autres étant déjà partis il y avait plus d'une heure. Il poussa un soupir agacé lorsqu'il sentit des bras enserrer sa taille.

- Pas ici, Eames.

- Pas ici... Ça veut dire que tu n'es pas contre ?

Le Point Man leva les yeux au ciel. Mais vraiment, qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ?

Il se retourna et croisa les yeux bleus du Forger fixés sur lui. Leur infini douceur apportèrent la réponse à la question qu'il ne cessait de se poser depuis ce matin. En souriant, il se pencha sur lui et posa ses lèvres sur les sienne en un baiser chaste et doux qu'Eames eut tôt fait d'approfondir avec un grognement de plaisir.


End file.
